


Professor Lumina

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story of one professor at Elsewhere University.





	Professor Lumina

Among the Elsewhere University student body at large, Professor Lumina, an art history teacher, is best known for three traits.

The first is that Professor Lumina is especially generous in giving both extra credit and make-up opportunities. Every quiz of hers contains a handful of extra credit questions, and she offers a myriad of extra credit opportunities besides; beyond that, whether you were taken by one of the Gentry or were simply too hung over to attend class, Professor Lumina is always sure to find a way for you to make up whatever was missed. As a result of this generosity, her classes, especially the lower-level ones, tend to fill up quickly.

The second is that Professor Lumina always wears one of an assortment of colorful, extravagant hats, often covered in ribbons or flowers or lace, and she never wears the same hat twice. Professor Lumina chasing after her hat of the day is a common sight when the wind is strong on campus. If you ask where she got them all, she’ll tell you that this one was from Paris, that one from Vienna, and the next from the streets of Cairo. She’ll smile when explaining all this, but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes.

The third is that Professor Lumina casts no shadow. It’s not an illusion, or a mirage, or a trick of the light. Whether the light source is the dim fluorescent lighting of the classroom or the bright sun on a pleasant spring day, whether her shadow should be short or long or anywhere in between, her shadow simply isn’t there.

There have been sightings, however, of a shadow wandering the campus with no visible owner, a shadow that shares Professor Lumina’s love of extravagant head ornaments.


End file.
